1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of gearing. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable an automatic multi-speed gear system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multi-speed gear systems are widely used in mechanical systems. Multi-speed gear systems improve the function and usefulness of mechanical systems by giving the system the ability to vary important output parameters. The multi-speed gear system is typically coupled with an input power source, including mechanical power sources, electrical power sources, and mixed power sources. Typically, a high gear ratio decreases speed and increases torque, while a low gear ratio increases speed but decreases torque. In a manual multi-speed gear system, a user must manually switch gears to vary parameters for suitability to operating conditions.
Automatic multi-gear systems are configured to make a gear selection without user input. Ideally, when more torque is required, a low-speed gear should be selected. Automatic multi-gear systems typically involve complex hydraulic systems and/or electronic control systems. For example, a hydraulic automatic transmission typically requires a fluid coupling or torque converter.
To overcome the problems and limitations described above there is a need for a simple automatic multi-speed gear system.